


i'm only seventeen, i don't know anything but i know i like you

by natashasbarnes



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) Fusion, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/M, Peraltiago, brooklyn 99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbarnes/pseuds/natashasbarnes
Summary: A young Amy Santiago tutors a young Jake Peralta. Title inspired from: Betty by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	i'm only seventeen, i don't know anything but i know i like you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the same universe as the one in tv. This is set in an universe I just created. Jake and Amy are not cops in this story. Just a fyi. Hope you all enjoy <3.

Jake was failing his classes. 

That’s right Jake Peralta was failing his math class and if he didn’t bring his grades up, he would fail his grade. 

Or worse go to summer school. 

However he was assigned a tutor. 

Some girl named Amy Santiago. 

They were scheduled to meet up at the library after school. 

In true Peralta fashion, he was late. 

As Jake walked into the library, with coffee in his hand, he saw who he assumed was Amy Santiago. 

“You’re late Peralta,” Amy said not looking up from her book. 

Jake rolled his eyes and sat down. 

“I know. I went to give coffee and I didn’t know where the library was,” Jake explained. 

“If I’m going to tutor you I want you to be in time. I’m spending my afternoon here helping you. You need this not me,” Amy said finally looking up. 

She was taken aback at how handsome Jake was. 

She scanned his face looking at everything from his eyes to his chin dimple. She noticed he had a small curl on his hair. 

“Anyways shall we start?” 

Jake nodded his head and opened his book. 

“Ok so what don’t you understand and what do you understand?” Amy asked Jake. 

“I understand 1+1 is 2,” Jake said smiling sarcastically. 

Amy took a deep breath and looked at him. 

Instead of saying anything she smiled and nodded. 

She didn’t like how sarcastic he was. She was taking time out of her day to teach him. The least he could do was cooperate with her. 

“Jacob!” another voice yelled from the library. 

Jake and Amy turned to the door to see who had just yelled Jake’s name in the library. 

“Shh,” the library shushed the young woman. 

“Sandra, I can do whatever I want. Do you know who I am? I’m Gina freaking Linetti.” 

Jake smiled and gave Gina a confused look. 

“What are you doing, Gina?” Jake asked confused. 

Amy massaged her temples before turning her attention back to the both of them. 

Gina sat down next to Jake and turned to him. 

“Jake, Nana died.” 

Jake looked at her in more confusion. 

“WHAT!?” he yelled. 

“Shh,” the library shushed him. 

“Sandra! What did I just say” Gina said giving her a look. 

Sandra gave her a look of her own before turning back to her book. 

“Are you serious. Nana’s actually dead?” Jake said. 

“Yeah she like just dropped dead,” Gina said. 

“This seems personal. I’m going to check out some books over there,” Amy said before getting up. 

“What happened to Nana?” Jake asked. 

“Oh nothing. Nana’s fine. I’m here to save you from that boring tutor,” Gina said pointing to Amy. 

“AND YOU COULDN’T THINK OF ANY OTHER EXCUSE!?” Jake whisper yelled. 

“This one works all the time. Also dental emergency and death of a triplet. Anyways let’s bounce.” 

Jake looked back at Amy and saw her organizing books. 

He thought about it for a second before turning to Gina. 

“I think I’m just going to stay here. I mean I’m already here and I need to pass senior year. Also I’m curious to see what happens,” Jake said giving Gina a small smile. 

“Ew. Ok. Have fun with that thing. See you at Nana’s!” Gina said leaving the library. 

Amy walks back to the table and gives Jake a sympathetic smile. 

“Sorry about your grandma,” she said. 

“Oh don’t worry she’s not dead. Just a false alarm. So where were we?” 

“Um let me teach you about the pythagorean theorem.” 

Amy taught Jake so much things in such a short amount of time and surprisingly he understood them all.

Jake cracked jokes most of the time and surprisingly Amy laughed. He would purposely crack them just to see her smile. 

“So that’s how you find the lateral surface area,” Amy explained. 

“When you explain it it’s so easy, but when Mr. Oscar the Grouch does it’s super complicated,” Jake said talking about their math teacher, Mr.Oscar. 

Amy laughed at the comparison which cause Jake to smile at her laugh. 

“Peralta!” someone yelled across the library. 

Jake and Amy stopped laughing and turned to see who called his name. 

“You seniors are obnoxious!” Sandra yelled before leaving the library. 

“Oh Malcom. Hi!” Jake said. 

Malcom was on the football team and the most popular guy in the whole school. 

By some luck Jake was able befriend him and now they hang out. 

Malcom was surrounded by his fellow teammates from the football team.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked at the boys. 

“I’m sorry this is a private meeting,” Amy said trying to sound as nice as possible. 

The boys ignored her and looked at Jake. 

“What are you doing, Peralta? Hanging out in the library with this nerd,” Malcom said pointing at Amy in disgust. 

Amy was hurt but tried her best to not show it. 

Except Jake saw that those comments hurt her. 

“Hey guys that’s not cool. Can I speak to you over there,” Jake said getting up from his seat. 

“Dude if people see you here with _her_ your rep will go down,” Malcom said. 

“I have to ok? I’ll fail the grade. She’s tutoring me,” Jake explained. 

“We’re looking out for you man. We don’t want a dork like her making you look bad.” 

“Ok stop calling her names. She’s actually really nice,” Jake defended her. 

The guys look at him in disgust before looking at Amy. 

“She’s reading a book right now. She’s lame.”

Jake turned to see Amy reading her book. 

_The Scarlett Letter._

“It’s just what she likes to do and once again stop calling her names!” Jake said getting impatient. 

Amy looks up from her book and sees Jake clutching his fist. 

“Dude stop defending her she’s just another bitch,” Malcom said. 

“What did you just call her?” Jake angrily asked. 

“A bitch!” Malcom repeated. 

Jake punched Malcom straight across the face an action which caused Amy to gasp. 

The guys move ready to kick Jake’s ass before Malcom stops them. 

“Don’t! He will be a nobody after today,” Malcom said before leaving with his friends. 

“And I’ll do it again!” Jake yelled. 

Jake turned around and winced in pain. 

“Jake are you ok?” Amy said getting up to check on him. 

“No, I hurt my hand,” he answered. 

Amy grabbed his hand an action which Jake liked a lot. 

“It looks like it needs an ice pack. Come with me. I’ll sneak you into the kitchen,” Amy said holding his hand. 

“Amy Santiago sneaking in somewhere and breaking the rules? That’s a shocker,” Jake teased her. 

“Oh shush, Peralta,” Amy said leading him to the kitchen. 

Jake looked down at their locked hands as they walked. 

Once they made it to the kitchen, Amy let go of his hand and grabbed him an ice pack. 

“Ok here you- Jake don’t even think of stealing that,” Amy said. 

Jake pauses as he tried to grab a bag of chips from the open box. 

“Oh come on Amy, live a little.” 

“I already sneaked you into the kitchen. Isn’t that enough?” 

“No.” 

Amy rolled her eyes and passed Jake the ice pack.

Jake grabbed it and held it on his hand. 

“Anyways why did you punch him? I only heard him say a profanity and then I saw you swing,” Amy asked. 

Jake thought about it for a second before telling him. 

“He called you a name and I lost it.” 

Amy put two and two together before nodding. 

“Oh.” 

“Well thank you for defending me. Also I’m sorry I’m the reason your hand hurts,” Amy said. 

“Don’t apologize. I chose to do it,” Jake nodded. 

Silence fell upon them. A comfortable yet awkward silence. 

“Shouldn’t we be studying right about now?” Jake asked. 

“No our session ended like five minutes ago,” Amy informed him. 

“Well don’t you need to get home? I’m sure your parents are worried,” Jake asked. 

“Oh no my brother David has a math competition and I don’t want to hear how amazing he is the whole car ride to and from the competition,” Amy explained. 

“What about you?” 

“Oh I’m going to my Nana’s house to meet up with Gina, but they don’t know how long this is going to take.” 

“Yeah I was going to ask. Is Gina your sister or girlfriend?” Amy asked curious of the answer. 

“She’s just my friend. We’ve known each other since we were little kids,” Jake explained. 

“Oh. That must be cool. I-I don’t have any friends. People think I’m lame.” 

“You’re not lame. You’re actually really interesting and adorable,” Jake said giving her a smile. 

Amy looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

She looked back up at Jake and gave him a soft ‘thank you.’ 

“W-We should head back,” Amy said softly blushing.

Jake nodded and handed her the ice pack back. 

She put it up and they walked out the kitchen. 

“Is your hand feeling better?” Amy asked as they walked down the hall. 

“Just a tad. It’s really cold though,” Jake responded. 

Amy hesitatingly grabbed his hand. 

Jake looked down at their hands as they slowly walked down the hall.

Her hand felt extremely warm compared to his and it made him shiver. Holding her hand felt natural and different, a good different. 

Once they reached the room they didn’t let go like they did when they reached the kitchen earlier. They packed everything up with one hand and walked back down the hall hand in hand. 

“Do you have a ride?” Jake asked. 

“No, I was going to walk down my house. It’s only like five minutes away,” Amy told him. 

“Well I could give you a ride,” Jake offered. 

Amy thought about it before smiling. 

“Could you? I feel really tired.” 

“I just offered didn’t I?” 

Amy rolled her eyes before chuckling. 

They walked down the parking lot, still holding hands. 

Once they reached his car, Jake let go of Amy’s hand and opened the door for her. 

“Thank you,” Amy whispered softly.

Jake got in the driver seat and followed Amy’s instructions to her house. 

Once they got there Amy thanked Jake. 

She stayed seated before Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and kissed Jake. 

Jake was taken aback, but he instantly kissed back. 

Her hands were warm, but her lips were warmer. 

After a little while their lips parted and they looked at each other. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Amy said biting her lip before getting out the car. 

“Yeah see you tomorrow,” Jake said astonished. 

He watched as she safely went inside before driving off thinking about nothing but their kiss. 

And damn what a kiss it was. 


End file.
